Ingenua
by Hiems ex Aurum
Summary: Hermione esta en su casa, y se da cuenta de lo ingenua que ha sido y que ya no soporta el dolor que le causaron sus decisiones. Mala con los summary.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowlign.

_Estúpida, estúpida y mil veces estúpida._

_Definitivamente eso soy por creer en ti._

_Todo empezó aquella tarde cuando te mire a los ojos, ahora desearía nunca haber cometido tal error._

**-Flash back-**

Estaba caminando en una playa a las afueras de Inglaterra, mientras miraba la puesta de sol.

Me encontraba algo triste pues hacia un mes había terminado con Ron llevaba puesto mi vestido favorito, uno de color azul hasta la rodilla holgado

— Hola— me sobresalte y voltee hacia atrás. Nada, absolutamente nada me hubiera preparado para lo que vi.

¿Malfoy?

— Granger cuando una persona dice "hola" espera que le contesten lo mismo. ¿No crees?

Definitivamente era él aunque ya no tenía el mismo tono frío en su voz seguía teniendo el mismo sentido del humor.

— Bien. Hola hurón. ¿Acaso ya no te da asco mi presencia? — dije con sarcasmo.

— A decir verdad nunca me dio asco —se acerco a mi oído y susurró. —Siempre me gustaste. ¿Cenamos?

Solamente él podía hacer esa pregunta tan a la ligera después de haberme dejado en estado de shock.

— ¿Por qué no?

**-Fin del flash back-**

_¿Cómo pude decir que si aquella tarde? ¿Pero quién se puede resistir a tus encantos? _

_Sabes como actuar a la perfección, como engañar, como embaucar a alguien para ir a una trampa mortal por su propio pie._

_Aún recuerdo el día en que me propusiste matrimonio._

**-Flash back-**

— Draco ya. Dime a donde vamos.

— No seas impaciente. Es una sorpresa.

Me siguió guiando cubriendo mis ojos para que no espiara, podía sentir la arena en mis pies y escuchar el mar.

—Sorpresa.

Simplemente me quede paralizada estábamos en la misma playa donde nos reencontramos había una mesa con velas y comida que se veía exquisita.

—Ven— me guio a la mesa.

Al terminar de cenar me quede contemplando el mar, él parecía estar muy nervioso.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y hablo con una seguridad que unos momentos atrás no aparentaba.

—Sabes mi mayor sueño es tener hijos, ser un buen ejemplo para ellos, formar una buena familia. Pero sobre todo me gustaría que… tú fueras la madre de mis hijos… Hermione ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

— Sí — conteste de manera inmediata y le eche los brazos al cuello.

No tuve que pensarlo es el hombre que amo.

**-Fin del flash back-**

_Fue el día más feliz de mi vida._

_Es algo irónico ¿No? Que el día más feliz de mi vida sea el mismo en que firme mi sentencia a la peor agonía._

_Porque eso fue para mí los últimos seis meses una agonía diaria._

_Nunca olvidare ese día fue vivir en infierno en carne propia._

**-Flash back-**

Ginny intentaba consolarme inútilmente las lagrimas no pensaban ceder en un buen rato.

—Cálmate Herms no es para tanto.

—Anda. ¿Qué esperas? Dilo, dime "Te lo dije" se que te estás mordiendo la lengua para no hacerlo.

—No soy Ron, Herm —mi llanto empeoro al escuchar estas palabras.

— ¡Ron! Perdí la amistad de Ron y la de Harry por algo que no vale la pena.

—No, no, no. Ellos solo… aún no superaban las rencillas de Hogwarts, pero lo superaron y continuaron como si nada.

—Es que Ginny… no lo puedo creer… un año y medio de casados y me encuentro con esto.

—Él es un imbécil si no es capaz de apreciarte.

—Pero no tienes idea de lo que sentí al verlo con otra.

—No te preocupes hiciste bien al terminar con él da gracias a Merlín que ya son legales los divorcios mágicos.

—Sí, tienes razón —esboce una sonrisa forzada provocando que más lágrimas inundaran mis ojos.

—Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes a dormir aquí en la Madriguera—asentí. —vamos

**-Fin del flash back-**

_Pero al parecer soy masoquista._

_Tan adicta al dolor que regrese. Solo unas palabras bonitas, unas promesas que ahora me parecen vacías y de nuevo a portar esa venda en mis ojos._

_Lo que paso esta mañana no fue lo peor, ni siquiera afecto, no afecto hasta la tarde._

"_Puedes cambiar la reservación de la cena, por una comida, lo que pasa es que tengo una cita muy importante y no la puedo cancelar"_

_Y te creí, creí cada maldita palabra._

_Fui con Ginny al restaurant en la playa y te vi._

**-Flash back-**

Tome el teléfono y marque al móvil de Ginny.

—Hola

—Hola Gin. Recuerdas que me dijiste que me querías llevar a conocer un restaurant.

—Claro es una pena que no puedas ir.

—En realidad te hablaba para ver si podíamos ir hoy en la tarde noche Draco tuvo un compromiso y mejor comimos.

—Entonces paso por ti, será una cena solo de chicas.

—Te espero.

—Perfecto.

Colgué le teléfono y la espere un par de horas después llego por la red flu.

— Vamos te encantara el lugar.

— ¿Dónde es?

— Es una sorpresa por lo tanto haremos aparición conjunta.

— Esta bien.

Nos aparecimos en un lugar que era muy conocido para mí era el mismo restaurant en la playa donde tuve mi primera cita con Draco incluso me reí ya que llevaba el mismo vestido que aquella vez. No me lo había quitado de la comida que tuve con él para celebrar nuestros dos años de matrimonio.

El restaurant tiene una barandilla que da al mar y lo vi. Era él caminando por la playa con una mujer que le echo los brazos al cuello y el la tomo de la cintura, después de mirarse por unos segundos se besaron.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en acudir a mi ojos cuando me di la vuelta ya eran una par de cascadas.

—Lo siento Ginny me tengo que ir.

—Pero ¿Qué te pasa?

—Adiós.

Y me aparecí en nuestro departamento.

**-Fin del flash back-**

_¿Esa era tu cita tan importante? ¿Tu amante?_

_En la cena te iba a dar una noticia. "Que tu mayor sueño" era una realidad._

_Pero ya no importa, ya nada importa. El dolor es demasiado grande como para soportarlo._

_**En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,  
>donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:<br>vienen muy despacio y se van.**_

_Espero que en algún momento los recuerdos no me hagan llorar._

_Hermione._

_P.D. Mis maletas están hechas para que te sea más fácil._

_**He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
>hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.<strong>_

La castaña dejo la carta en la mesa de centro, se dispuso a terminar la copa de vino que había dejado para escribir la carta, la copa se resbalo de sus manos manchando y rasgando su vestido y la copa termino añicos, entonces tomo su varita.

Al mismo tiempo metieron la llave a la cerradura. El rubio abrió solo un poco la puerta y fue cegado por una conocida luz verde.

_**Con mi sangre escribo este final.**_

**N/A: ¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fic, espero que les haya gustado lo que aparece en negritas y cursiva son unos fragmentos de una canción en la cual me inspire para hacer el fic de: La Oreja de Van Gogh llamada "Vestido azul" aquí les dejo la letra por si les interesa. Les quiero agradecer a mi amiga Andrea por ayudarme a decidir que canción usar y a ****m0rg4n4**** por darme coonsejos.**

_**P.D. Se aceptan reviews de todo tipo.**_

_**Mel Denali**_

_**P.D. 2 Esta es la letra de la canción.**_

_**Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.  
>con el beso amargo de aquel licor,<br>hubiera bastado, mi amor.  
>Sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear.<br>Sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar.  
>Con el vestido azul que un día conociste<br>me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.  
>Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,<br>te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.  
>He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,<br>hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.  
>En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,<br>donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:  
>vienen muy despacio y se van.<br>Sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar  
>que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar.<br>Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
>me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.<br>Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
>te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.<br>He rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
>hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.<br>Buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,  
>con mi sangre escribo este final.<strong>_


End file.
